The sites of phosphorylation of the NS protein and their effects on transcription by vesicular stomatitis virus will be determined. The relative affinity of the polymerase for standard as compared to defective particle templates will be measured. The ribonucleoprotein templates of VSV will be analyzed by nuclease sensitivity assays combined with in vitro reconstitution of transcription.